Sensors in passive energy harvesting tags may be used to sense characteristics or gather data. An analog to digital converter may be integrated with the tag to convert analog data obtained from a sensor to digital data to be provided to a component that may utilize the sensor data.
The output voltage provided by a sensor may be not be suitable as an input to an analog to digital converter as the output voltage may contain a negative voltage portion due to a sensor's output range.